


Yes, him, for me, him

by mific



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Affection, Digital Art, Fanart, Fluff, M/M, Portraits, Traditional Media
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-10
Updated: 2019-11-10
Packaged: 2021-01-26 23:50:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21382618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mific/pseuds/mific
Summary: John's got Rodney in his sights.
Relationships: Rodney McKay/John Sheppard
Comments: 14
Kudos: 46





	Yes, him, for me, him

**Author's Note:**

> I finished a tedious work chore and felt like celebrating by painting the boys. Sappy af, but you get that. Watercolours and a little gouache. The title's a partial quote from a fic by Minnow.

[ ](https://www.mediafire.com/convkey/a2a5/0bymrbz8wooa1v56g.jpg)


End file.
